Truth or Dare
by KittyWillow
Summary: (COMPLETED)When the Hogwarts students play truth or dare, the friendly game turns into an all-out confessional. PG-13 for some language and suggestive themes. R and R!
1. Boredom

A/N: I got this idea at one in the morning on a Friday night when I couldn't get to sleep. This is what I did with it the next day. Enjoy! And if anyone's done this kind of story before, I'm not copying you. I've never read any HP Truth or Dare stories so I made one. Don't get mad at me, and don't forget to review!  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately for me, I don't own any Harry Potter characters. :( (  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All of the Hogwarts' professors and even Filch were called away from the school suddenly one day when there was a Voldemort sighting. From what the Harry and his friends had heard, it was too threatening for just the Order, and Fudge wanted the professors there as back-up. The prefects were put in charge of their houses. Since there were no lessons, the Gryffindors were in the Gryffindor common room, trying to have fun. Needless to say, with Hermione and Ron supervising, it wasn't easy.  
  
"God, you guys!" Ginny said irritably. "There's nothing to do! You won't let us even leave the common room and let us roam!"  
  
"That's because half the people here would try to cause trouble the moment Ron and I looked the other way. Why don't we play a game to pass the time?" Hermione looked around hopefully at the people sitting, glaring at her.  
  
Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil began whispering and giggling, then Parvati spoke up. "Why don't we play," she paused for effect, "Truth or Dare."  
  
Ron looked scared. "I don't know, that game's pretty racy." Hermione grinned. "Then we'll make the first and second years go to bed. Besides, I love Truth or Dare!" Ron, realizing there was no way out of playing, called out "Okay! First and Second years, lights out time! Go to bed!" Knowing not to argue with a prefect, about thirty people mumbled their way to the staircases up to the dorms.  
  
"Now that that's done," Hermione called to the people left in the common room, "Hey! We're playing Truth or Dare! Come play or go to bed!" Everyone made their way to the fireplace where Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and the others were sitting. Some came walking fast and smiling, others slugged over mumbling.  
  
Parvati said, "I'll ask first. Ginny, Truth or Dare?"  
  
Ginny smiled. "Dare." "Okay. I dare you to kiss Harry." Harry blushed. "And not just a peck," Lavender added. "Tongue and everything! And you have to hold it for ten seconds!" Ginny, cool as ever, stood up, walked over to Harry, sat on his lap, and kissed him. "One Mississippi, two Mississippi..." Parvati and Lavender were chanting. When they reached ten, Ginny stood up, flipped her hair, and strutted back over to her seat. She said, "Who's next?"  
  
~~~  
  
The game went on for what seemed like hours and everyone was having the time of their lives. They had found out Angelina Johnson liked Fred more then George, Neville had never been kissed (until he was dared to French Hermione), Ron had "dreams" about Parvati and Lavender (at the same time, *cough* threesome), Hermione had a crush on Percy Weasley, Harry had once got boner in Professor McGonagall's office while being yelled at, Colin Creevey's most embarrassing moment was when he watched his parents' homemade porn tape by mistake, and a bunch of other things about everyone in Gryffindor. It felt like there were no more dares to do or truths to ask.  
  
"Guys, it feels like there's no dares to do or truths to ask." Hermione said. "I know!" Ginny said. "Let's go ask the other houses to play with us! We can use the Great Hall." She looked at Hermione and Ron hopefully.  
  
Ron answered. "Okay, but we're not in charge of them. Their house prefects will be there supervising. Anything really bad and you'll be sent to bed." Ron looked at Hermione. She said "I'm glad to see you're taking authority. But I don't want Slytherin to play. We all know the kind of questions they'll ask"  
  
Harry challenged this. "Then we'll ask them right back! Besides, I can't wait to hear Malfoy's most embarrassing moment." Hermione grinned at the thought. "Okay, then. Let's go. I figure we out right ask the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws to play, but wait for the Slytherins to ask to play with us." Everyone agreed and set out through the portrait hole.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~End of Chapter One~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Was that good? Boring? Too long? Too short? I can't make the next chapter better if ya'll don't review! So go review please!  
  
-KittyWillow xoxo 


	2. The Game Continues

A/N: Thank you guys for reviewing! I'm glad you liked the first chapter. I'll try to make this one longer and have more details, okay? The reason I didn't say the truths and dares was because I couldn't think of any ^__^ but I'll try to include more stuff with this chapter, alright? Well here it is. Enjoy, Review!  
  
The Gryffindors came out of the tower and split into two groups. Half headed for the kitchens, where someone said the Hufflepuff common room was. The other half went up where Divination was held, looking for Ravenclaw. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were off finding Hufflepuff. Luckily, a roaming second year brought them right to the door. He entered and they followed.  
  
"Hey! What are you guys doing in here?" asked a confused Hannah Abbott.  
  
"Looking for you guys. Whoever wants to play Truth or Dare come with us! We're going to the Great Hall. Ravenclaw's invited, too." Ron said. "Oh yeah," Hermione added. "No first or second years. Sorry, but it can get pretty racy."  
  
All the Hufflepuffs came with them. Ernie asked, "Is Slytherin playing?" Harry answered him. "They're not invited, but when they beg to play with us, we'll let them." "I don't think they'll be that eager, Harry." Justin Flinch-Fletchley commented. "Sure they will." Said Ginny. "What more would they want then to get some dirt on people they hate?"  
  
When they got to the Great Hall, the rest of the Gryffindors and Ravenclaw were already sitting in a semicircle, prepared to play.  
  
"Where do we start?" asked Cho Chang. "I don't know. Someone volunteer." Harry replied. "I'll go first." Said Luna Lovegood. "Who to pick? Hmm... I know. Ronald Weasley, Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Dare." Said Ron without any hesitation. "A dare for Ronald... Why don't you go knock on Slytherin's door and say something rude?" "Like what?" "I don't know. Question Mr. Malfoy's sexuality." "Eh?" Ron was confused. Lavender giggled. "She means say he's gay!" Ron turned red, but only for a minute. Then he said, "Who's coming with me? I need witnesses to prove I did it, right?" Everyone stood up, not wanting to miss a thing.  
  
Ron walked silently down the stairs to the dungeons. He remembered where the Slytherin's lived from when he and Harry went there in their second year. He knocked on the door. No one came. "I guess I should let them know I'm here." Ron said. Then he drew in a big breath and yelled as loud as he could "DRACO MALFOY'S A MO! I SAW HIM STARRING AT HARRY'S ASS IN POTIONS!" Everyone but Harry burst into giggles and ran up the stairs before anyone could come out of the Slytherin common room.  
  
Once they got back to the Great Hall, it was Ron's turn to pick someone. "Michael Corner, Truth or Dare?" Michael looked embarrassed, but said "Truth." Ron thought for a moment, then said "Michael, of all the girls in here, who do you think is the hottest? And you don't have to say Cho just because you two are going out." Michael thought it over, opened his mouth to answer, but closed it again. At last, he decided. "Hottest? Probably Parvati or Padma Patil. Can't decide between them, though."  
  
Everyone seemed satisfied with that, so Michael chose someone. "Hannah Abbott, Truth or Dare?" Hannah said "Dare." "Let me think. Something good... Oh I got it! Come here." He whispered it to her, she giggled, then headed off towards Slytherin once more.  
  
"Are all our dares going to involve Slytherin?" inquired Lee Jordan. No one bothered to answer, because it was obvious Slytherin would be subject to a lot of stupid dares that night. Hannah knocked on Slytherin's door as the other's hid once more. Crabbe answered it, looking thicker then usual.  
  
"Hey there, what's your name?" Hannah flirted, while flipped her hair and batting her eyes. Crabbe merely grunted, but those close enough could make out a faint "Vincent Crabbe." "Well Vincent, do you have a girlfriend?" Hannah said giggling. "No." Crabbe grunted. "Honey, would you like one tonight? I'm better then any Trixie or Bunnie you could pick up on the street corner. " Hannah said this then ran away in fits of laughter, leaving a confused Crabbe behind.  
  
"What was the dare?" asked Neville. "Hit on the first guy who came to the door." Hannah replied. "Not guy," corrected Michael. "I said person. That means if, say, Pansy Parkinson opened the door, you'd have to hit on her." "Too bad she didn't!" Laughed Terry Boot.  
  
Hannah picked Susan Bones next, who said "Truth." "How far have you ever gone with a guy?" Everyone thought this was a strange question to ask Susan, because it was well known she'd not had many boyfriends in her years at Hogwarts. "As muggles would say, I got to second base, but the guy got an out when he tried to get home." A few of the pure bloods didn't fully understand this, but the muggle-borns and half-bloods quickly whispered explanations to them.  
  
Susan was about to pick someone, when a bunch of very loud voices were heard outside the Great Hall doors. "Sssh!" some people whispered to those who hadn't stopped talking already.  
  
They could hear two distinct voices; Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson, but the rest were muffled and they couldn't put faces to the voices.  
  
"What the bloody hell are they doing?" "Beats me, Malfoy. Probably having an all-out orgy." "Ha! I doubt it!" "Eew! That'd be nasty! Especially with Potter, Granger, and those other queers in there. Make me barf!" "But what were they doing at our door?" "Who knows. Playing some weird joke on us?" "It's not funny, if it is a joke. Just really..." "Retarded?" "That's it!"  
  
A group of thirty or so Slytherins entered the Hall. They saw the other houses in the center of the room, and headed for them. Before they could ask, Hermione said "Hey guys. We're playing Truth or Dare. Of course, such a game is too... muggle influenced, so it's obvious you guys won't put yourselves at our level by playing. Goodbye!"  
  
Malfoy looked hurt, then angry. "Shoe us away! Oh yeah? Well, we are gonna play your stupid game, and there's nothing you can do about it, mud blood! But," Malfoy added with an evil grin, "We find your version not interesting, so you'll be playing with REAL dares and the best truths. Got that?" Nobody argued, so the Slytherins sat down and made their selves at home.  
  
"I'm going first." Declared Malfoy. "Granger, truth or dare?" Expecting the worst either way, Hermione said "Truth." Malfoy smirked at her with hatred. "Have you ever got with a guy?" Hermione kept her cool. "All the way, you mean?" "Well, duh." Malfoy replied without conviction. "Only once." Malfoy looked shocked, then appalled, then expectant. "And...?" "And what? That's all you asked for. You didn't say nothing about details." Realizing he wasn't getting anything out of her until next round, Malfoy scowled while Hermione kept the game moving.  
  
"Goyle, Truth or Dare?" Goyle looked at Malfoy, then slowly said "Truth." Hermione jumped right in with "Is it true you and Crabbe are lovers?" Everyone said "Eew!" or "Ick!" or "Nasty!" or something else along those lines. "What? I've heard rumors! I'm just asking!" Hermione defended. Goyle sounding very serious said "No! He's like my cousin! You people are perverted!" Malfoy looked at his friend. "Get off it! It's just for fun! You can ask anyone anything, even if it's perverted. That's the fun of it, really." Goyle looked convinced, and the next thing he said was "Hermione, Truth or Dare?"  
  
"I just went! I can't go again for another fifteen goes, right?" She said looking around. No one answered her. "I guess there really is no rule about that. Is everyone okay with me going twice almost in a row?" No one objected. "Okay, then. Dare." Hermione didn't want a follow up question to the one Malfoy asked.  
  
"I dare you to make out with..." He paused, either for dramatic effect or because he was still choosing someone, people weren't sure. "Malfoy."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~End of chapter 2~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry to leave you guys mid-dare like that, but it was getting long and I didn't want to have nothing left to put in chapter three. Do you like? Review and tell me! And if you want me to, I'll read and review something of yours, okay guys? I promise I won't take as long to write the next chapter. Bye byes!  
  
-KittyWillow xoxo 


	3. More Truths and Dares

A/N- Hey dudes! I'm glad you like my story so far! :D I've gotten a whole bunch of positive reviews, so now I have to thank everyone: Mosh-13, lunalovegood5hp, snapeme, Blue Rondo, Alligator355, xmaverickf14x, Adrienne, OjosAzules, Satan Barbie, Katherine, crzyforlegolas (I am too!), chocl8chps, and cnluvsfries21. You guys rock! Well we last saw Goyle daring Hermione to kiss Malfoy. Let's see what happens...  
  
"Hermione, I dare you to make out with Malfoy."  
  
Malfoy looked disgusted. "Goyle! I'm not putting my lips on that mud blood!" "And I'm not kissing a future death eater!" Hermione huffed. Harry grinned a little and said "Come on, you guys! It's only a game. Unless you're too chicken, in which case you'll have to face the consequences."  
  
Hermione thought for a minute then said "What would the consequences be? They can't be worse then kissing Malfoy." "Hey!" Malfoy yelled, obviously hurt. Harry said to everyone "Hey guys! What should the consequences be?" Everyone starting talking at once, until Harry said "One at a time! And crowd around so they can't hear us!"  
  
They all talked in whispers and giggles for a minute or two, then Harry said "The consequences will be that Hermione and Malfoy have to play Chicken or Go." ((A/N: Chicken or Go, a.k.a. Chicken or Dare. The way you play is you put your hand on the person's ankle and ask "Chicken or Go?" If they say go/dare, you go up their leg a little at a time, then up to their chest, and so on. If they say chicken, they loose, because they're too chicken for the person to go higher.))  
  
"I am not having that THING go up my leg!" Malfoy and Hermione exclaimed in unison. "Then I guess you're making out!" smirked Ginny. "Oh, fine then!" Hermione walked over to Malfoy and pecked him on lips for about half a second.  
  
"Come on guys, it's all in good fun. Make it real!" Ernie Macmillan encouraged. Hermione planted her lips on Malfoy's once more, but this time left them there. "See, that wasn't that bad." Ron laughed. Still Hermione and Malfoy kissed. "Guys, it's over. You can come up for air now." Ron looked disgusted as the two enemies made out on the floor for almost five minutes. It wasn't until Crabbe and Goyle pulled them apart that they stopped. Hermione blushed a little and Draco winked at her.  
  
"Okay, anyways," Ron announced loudly. "Herms, it's your go." Hermione chose Davey Rodgers, who chose truth. "What do you really think about Fleur?" "I think she's a bit of a slut, but hey, that works for me!" Some of the girls glared at him. He didn't seem to otice, and moved on to his turn to pick somone.  
  
"Cho, Truth or dare?" "Truth." "How many times have you, in muggle terms, 'Got Home'?" Cho looked at the floor. "Actually, I'm a virgin." "No way!" someone from Slytherin shouted. "What about Diggory?" said a Hufflepuff.  
  
"Well, he wanted to the night before the third task of the Triwizard Tournament. But I said we should wait until he won the next day. And, well..." Everyone understood, and Cho began to cry. She excused herself from the game for a few rounds.  
  
"Since she's out," said Malfoy "Granger, Truth or Truth?" "Excuse me? I pick Dare." Hermione knew exactly what he wanted to ask, so she was trying to avoid it. "Well too bad! It's truth!" Hermione sighed. "Fine, then." "Who did you have sex with and when?"  
  
"The summer after third year, but I don't know who." "What, you were drunk?" Malfoy asked confused. "Well, I don't know about wizard rapists, but the muggle ones don't exactly give ya their life story!" Hermione was fuming mad, Malfoy backed down.  
  
Everything got a little awkward after that, until Ginny said, "Here's a dare for everyone! Stand up and go kiss the person you want to date the most in this room. Girls first." All the girls stood up, some hesitantly, and kissed their crushes.  
  
Harry was kissed by Lavender Brown, Padma Patil, Parvati Patil, Katie Bell, and five Hufflepuffs, two Slytherins, and a Ravenclaw he didn't know. Ron got kissed by 3 girls, all of which he didn't know. A tall, handsome, built seventh year Ravenclaw was kissed by many, including Ginny, Alicia Spinnet, and Hannah Abbott. Malfoy got kissed by Hermione and a large handful of Slytherin girls, including Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode. Neville got kissed by Luna Lovegood. There was no guy that went unkissed.  
  
"Okay, guys! You're up!" Said Ginny.  
  
Ginny got kissed back by the Ravenclaw and a lot of other guys too, including Neville. Hermione was kissed by Malfoy and, to her surprise, three other guys, one of which was Ron. Harry kissed Parvati back. Colin Creevey kissed Luna Lovegood. Only a few Slytherin girls didn't get kissed.  
  
"Now that everyone knows who everyone else has a crush on, I'd say it's time to ask people out!" Harry announced. "I'll start. Hey Parvati, wanna go out with me?" "Sure." She replied coolly.  
  
Everyone asked out their crushes and not too many were turned down. Ron said yes to a fifth year Hufflepuff who had kissed him, whose name was Kathryn Dumont. Ginny said yes to the Ravenclaw guy, whose name was James Crooks. Hermione accepted when Malfoy asked her out, making ten or so Slytherin girls glare at her.  
  
Everyone was still having a good time three hours later when they heard the teachers returning. "Okay! Everyone back to their Common Rooms!" The prefects ordered. Everyone departed from the Great Hall. As Harry rounded a corner, he looked back to see the huge front doors swing open.  
  
End of chapter 3  
  
Oh my! Sorry it's so short! When I first started writing this chapter, I really didn't think I would end it here. I think I'll have another chapter which takes place throughout the next week of lessons. That sound good? And, if I feel like it, I might do a "Where Are They Now?" kinda thing, which tells who stayed together and what have you. Thanks for reading, now go review! :)  
  
-KittyWillow xoxo 


	4. Back to Classes yawn

A/N: It's my readers! Yay. I don't feel like thanking everyone this time, but rest assured, if you're an avid reader, and especially if you've reviewed, I thank you! Without reviews I probably wouldn't have even wrote Chapter Three. You guys complete me! readers look weirded out, slowly back away Oh my I'm babbling! Anyways... So guess what? As of May 18th, I'm 14! Wa-hoo! You didn't think I was that young, did you? :) Well enough of my small talk, on with the story! It takes place throughout the days of class after the professors returned. Read! Enjoy! Review!  
  
"So there were no problems?"  
  
It was the next morning during breakfast. Hermione and Ron were being questioned by Professor McGonagall about the actions of their fellow Gryffindors.  
  
"None, professor. Everyone behaved themselves perfectly. The other houses were well behaved, too." Hermione answered.  
  
"How would you know about the other houses' behaviour unless you were all out roaming the halls? Hmm?" McGonagall spoke sternly, but was smiling, as if she and the other professors knew all of what had happened the night they were gone.  
  
"Well, people were getting disgruntled, so all the houses played some games together to pass the time." Ron answered.  
  
"That's perfectly alright. Did you really think us professors would expect you students not to entertain yourselves? We were young once, too."  
  
"So, you're not taking any points? From anyone?" Ron asked  
  
"Not unless there's a reason to, which you've just told me there wasn't. Now go join your classmates in the Great Hall, you don't want to miss breakfast."  
  
Ron and Hermione left McGonagall's office but instead of going to the Great Hall, they went off toward the library to meet Harry. When they got there, they spotted him browsing through Quidditch books.  
  
"Hey guys." Harry whispered. "Not in trouble are we?"  
  
"Nope." Hermione whispered back. "Although it does seem like they know something. Vaguely, probably, but I think the whole staff knows we played Truth or Dare and that people got together and the like."  
  
"So? Having a bit of fun isn't against the rules. That's only in Muggle schools!" Cracked Ron, earning him a "Sssh!" and a glare from Madam Pince.  
  
"Let's go get some last minute breakfast, guys." Harry offered, and the threesome left the library.  
  
"You know what I think?" Said Ginny. It was the next day after lessons and the Gryffindors were either lounging around the Common Room or out visiting their friends in the other houses. "I bet there wasn't a You-Know-Who sighting at all! I bet the professors all ran off just to watch and see what we would do! I just know it!"  
  
"Well, that'd be weird. Teachers watching us have fun for their own kicks? Disturbing." Shuddered Parvati, who was sitting next to Harry with her arms around him.  
  
"But hey, think of how the people hooked up. It wasn't just Gryffindors and Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Hufflepuffs, and so on. The houses were mixing and mingling. It's just like the Sorting Hat said at the start of the year and what Dumbledore said last year after Cedric Diggory died. The houses must come together and not hate each other." Ron said.  
  
"Wow. I didn't know you were so deep." Commented Neville.  
  
"So," asked Harry. "Are you saying that they knew what we were gonna do and that's why they left? So all four houses would have fun together and become friends?"  
  
"Maybe." Was all Ron said, for he was still thinking over it all himself.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy!"  
  
"Yes professor?" Malfoy stopped running to talk to Professor Snape.  
  
"You know you can't run in the halls. It's not safe. I'll let you off with a warning this time."  
  
Malfoy smiled, knowing by 'this time' Snape really meant 'every time.' "Yes professor Snape sir."  
  
"And Draco?" Snape added. "Yes professor?" "When you get to Gryffindor Tower to retrieve Miss Granger, could you ask Potter to meet me in my office?" Malfoy stared at Snape for a moment then replied "Of course, sir." He continued on his way, indeed to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"You wished to speak with me?" Harry announced his presence as he entered Snape's classroom.  
  
"Yes, yes. Come in and shut the door behind you." Snape's voice came from behind a door Harry knew was concealed behind a chalkboard. Just then the door revealed itself, and Harry opened it and stepped inside Snape's office.  
  
"Um... Why an I here, exactly?" Harry was very confused, especially since the last time he was in this office Snape had yelled at him to never return.  
  
"Well, you're here to receive your detention of course." This was even more confusing to Harry. "I haven't done anything to receive detention!"  
  
"Potter, I'd rather you didn't raise your voice at me." Snape said dangerously. "You are here for what you have done last night." "Which is nothing!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"As we were entering the Entrance Hall, I spotted you turning a corner. I know it was you, Potter, so don't deny it." "  
  
"How, exactly? How do you know it was me?"  
  
"Your glowing pride and arrogance nearly blinded me." Snape spoke scornfully.  
  
Harry scowled right back, then said "You can't do anything. The prefects were in charge, not you, and they didn't give me a detention. Besides, even if it was me, you didn't say anything then. You didn't give me detention, so I'm not gonna serve something I didn't receive!" Harry turned on his heel and was out of the dungeons before Snape could speak back to him.  
  
"So it's obvious they know, but do they care?"  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Parvati, Ron's new girlfriend Kathryn, and Draco were still discussing the professors even though it was a week later.  
  
"I think we've done this enough, Ron." Hermione said. "Let's get a new subject."  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. We've been talking about this for a while." Agreed Parvati.  
  
"Let's just all agree that the profs know too much for their own good. Agreed?" Harry asked.  
  
"Agreed!" Said everyone in unison. Then they split up and went on their ways, the conversation finally closed.  
  
End of chapter Four  
  
Ta-daa! Did you like it? Was it too blotchy? Did it make sense? Was it too short (as usual)? I tried to make it longer, but oh well. Anyways, guess what!? "Go Emily, it's ya birthday! We gon party like it's ya birthday!" Yuppers, it's my birthday today! Wa-Hoo! The 18th of May... about time I'm 14! Ok, ok, I'm done. So what are ya still sitting there for? Go review!  
  
-Signed your very hyper and giddy author,  
  
KittyWillow xoxo 


	5. The Chapter That Wasn't

A/N: It's the Author's Note Chapter! Yay! But you all know what that means, it's over! Unless of course you want me to write something about what all the couples did when they left Hogwarts. Who broke up, who became friends, who remained enemies, etc. But it would seem unnecessary and boring, plus I want you guys to have your own thoughts about what happened next.  
  
Sorry this took so long, but I was very busy these past two weeks, practicing and preparing for my dance recital tomorrow. I'm in a dance class, Jazz, and I absolutely love being in the show at the end of term. It's so fun! If you're not in a dance class already, I recommend you join one.   
  
And by the way, I did have a border made of hyphens to separate the different sections of the last chapter, but Fan Fiction never loads them for me. Err! Maybe it's because I type them in Word instead of HTML?  
  
Okay, on to what I'm here for: To answer your burning questions! If I leave anything you want answered out, please tell me, so I can add it in, ok?  
  
First thing's first. Why was Harry in trouble with Snape? At the end of Chapter 3, it says Harry looked back as he rounded a corner. Then, Snape says he saw him out of bed. Well, the thing is, Harry didn't really do anything. Snape, as much as I love him, was trying to get Harry in trouble even though he never saw him break any rules, and even though he never told him he had detention. I know, I know, stupid little thing I threw in there, but I needed my darling Snape to make an entrance! ;)  
  
Why didn't Snape get super mad when Harry talked back to him then just stormed out of a punishment? Do you really think my precious Potions Master has nothing better to do then think up schemes to get Harry in trouble and ultimately make his school career miserable? ...Don't answer that.  
  
Will Draco and Hermione's relationship affect the rivalry between him and Harry? Most certainly NOT. But, with Hermione's wishes in mind, they will refrain from hexing each other at every given moment. Actually, they would probably still do that, but they'd make sure Herm never saw or heard about it.  
  
Why do the professors care about the students dating outside their own houses, anyway? Well it's not so much the dating aspect of it, it's just that they'd prefer all the students to get along better and not be at each other's throats.  
  
How do the professors know in the first place, and how much DO they know? I'm gonna leave this one open for you to figure out yourselves. :P  
  
Well that's everything I can think of... wow this really is short. Um... think of something to take up space... I wouldn't have to do this if you'd asked more questions, you know. ;P Well I guess I'll end this with one of Rory's song verses from the play I went to this week; Liza, Lauchy, and Rory.  
  
"Four and twenty virgins, in their formal dress. After the Ball there was four and twenty less!"  
  
lol do ya get it? I don't know if that's 100 percent right, but oh well! That play is playing in Nova Scotia all this and next week, but if you're in the Edmonton area between the 11th and 14th of June, I really recommend you go see it. It's hilarious!  
  
Okay, okay. I'll stop being the human commercial now. Time for small talk. Does anyone here like Macbeth? It's my personal favourite Shakespeare play. By the way, if you can't tell, I'm really into the arts; dance, drama, music, and the like. Except I prefer faster tempos to ballet and ballroom dancing. I play saxophone, have been for three years now, and I played clarinet before that for two years. But I dreadfully suck at singing! ;P  
  
I can tell I'm boring you to death, so I'll stop here. So sorry to have an author's note for a chapter in the first place, but I felt the story didn't need to be expanded any more and some explaining was needed. Big time. So if there's anything you want answered, make a note of telling me and I'll edit this to have more info and less of my rambling. :)  
  
Sorry for any confusion last chapter, guys! -KittyWillow xoxo 


End file.
